The Furry and the French
by HopelessFire
Summary: The Story of Bill and Fleur, from the beginning, everything. This is my first fan fic. please be kind. I am not JK rowling so please don't sue me. Rated M due to some chapters being for Mature Audiences, tho mostly it will Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: English Lessons: T

This is the story of Bill and Fleur, how they met, how they fell in love and how the dealt with the struggles that came their way and how they over came them.

Contains strong language and is for mature audience due to explicit contents.

This is also my first fan fic. please be nice to me :)

Chapter 1: English Lessons

Bill was sat in the Three Broomsticks waiting for her, his Boss had asked him to help the new girl he had hired with her English, he had agreed primarily for something to do, desk work was boring compared to Egypt, he was hoping this would amuse him for at least a few hours as today had been a very slow day at work. His boss hadn't told him much about the girl he was meeting other than that she was French. He looked around the bar with his fire whiskey in his hand trying to see if she was here yet but he had no idea what she looked like so he turned his back on the pub and stared at the wall as the door opened and a young blonde girl walked into the pub and up the bar and said** "Bonjour, I am looking for a Bill. 'ave you seen 'im"** to Tom the bar man who pointed to Bill as he turned to see a stunning blonde woman in front of his eyes.

He felt his eyes pop a little in his head. He knew her. He had seen her a few months ago at the Triwizard tournament. Bill smiled at her and held his hand out and Fleur took it as he said **"Bill Weasley, Nice to meet you, though I think we met briefly in June at the Triwizard tournament"** Comprehension dawned over Fleur's face as she had been wondering why she recognised the handsome ginger man in front of her as she replied **"Enchantee Bill. Oui I t'ink we did. You are 'ere to 'elp me practise my English non?"** she felt incredibly lucky to have him as her mentor and she went a little red as she remember the last time she had seen Bill she had checked him out. He was still as handsome as ever which made her blush a little more as she watched Bill looking over her slender figure. Bill looked over Fleur with interest and couldn't believe that his boss was letting him spend a few hours in her company and was paying him to do it. Bill would have done it for free. Bill smiled at Fleur and looked her in her beautiful blue eyes and felt a weird sensation in his stomach, he drained his fire whiskey and replied **"Yes, if you want me to that is."** Fleur didn't even need to think about it and almost shouted **"oui! I need all the 'elp I can get"** Bill smiled and led Fleur over to a quiet booth and smiled at her, wondering what the hell he was going to do to help her to improve her English.

Conversation seemed the best way to do this. Bill looked at Fleur who was sat there looking expectantly at him and he felt his cheeks flush a little as he spoke **"well the best way to improve your English is to practise talking, so how about you tell me a little about yourself and then maybe you can ask questions which I will respond to but you also have to responded to as well? So what ever you ask me, you have to answer as well. Is that ok with you?"** he wanted to know more about her and this seemed the best way to do it. Fleur looked over the table at Bill, just watching him talk, she hardly knew him but she was fascinated by him, he wanted her to talk and ask questions, he could have asked her to do the chicken dance and she would have done it willingly. She was unsure as to why she felt like that but she mentally shrugged it off and replied "Bon, ok. **My name ees Fleur Delacour. I am Seventeen years old. I live in Orleans, wiz my mother, papa and sister Gabrielle." She paused pursing he red lips as she thought of questions, "Favourite food, place and….season?" **

Bill Smiled at the fact it wasn't a question but answering anyway he said "**Ok, Food? anything cooked by my mum, Meat mainly. Season? Spring because I like seeing things growing, Place? Egypt or Home, I worked there for the past few years and I love my family. Now you."** he finished with a smile.

Fleur hadn't expected it to be quite so informative. His love for his mother, new life, previous work history. It was like being given the key to someone's mind, and randomly pulling out key facts that made them distinctly who they were. **"Gabrielle loves Cairo, she says it's where 'er 'eart belongs! Bit too much sand for me."** Fleur shrugged, smiling lightly as she thought about her own choice of answers. Her favourite food was easy enough though. **"Blueberry crepes, with un peu sprinkling of sugar."** She had such a penchant for blueberries; they were her kryptonite, her single vice in the entire world. They cured everything from bad weather to bereavement, as far as she was concerned**. "Season would 'ave to be Winter though. I like ze snow, when everyt'ing is just like a blank canvas, 'veloped in blanc. Longer nights too."** She added as an afterthought, although why that mattered to her exactly, she wasn't entirely sure. **"As for a place, I'd say 'ere. London 'as it all. Good company, memorable scenery, alco'ol zat doesn't quite burn! It's nice." Fleur finished with a small smile. Bill returned the smile and said **"Cairo is one of my favourite cities. I loved taking my family there, I want to go back one day with my own family when I have one" he sighed slightly. he missed Egypt more than anything. **"At least you 'ave a plan!"** Fleur said softly, trying to offer a bit of encouragement as he sighed, looking slightly crestfallen at not being within the cities walls **"I'm more of a Tel Aviv person. Israel isn't zat far away from Egypt… still 'ave ze problem with sand and sunburn though."**

Fleur smiled herself, trying to refrain from remembering the ensuing peeling skin from her last jaunt into hotter climates. It had been worth it she supposed, but she didn't like extremes of temperature, and would avoid them at all costs given the chance. Bill smiled at her and continued **"I loved winter as a child but when Fred and George learned they could throw snow."** it became not such good fun, I did get them back once I turned 17 and was able to use magic at home, until my mother shouted at me." he laughed he was unsure why he was telling these things to her but she was really easy to talk to. Letting loose a sincere chuckle at the mention of the twins, the blonde let her hand cover her mouth slightly, eyes twinkling with amusement at the idea of being reprimanded by Mrs. Weasley. She could see it now, almost as if she'd been there herself. Her own mother had reacted in a similar way when she'd nailed Gabrielle in the back of the head with a snowball once: it wasn't the most…enthralling of memories.

**"Alcohol that doesn't burn? You have never tried fire whiskey then have you?"** he pushed his glass towards her. **"It's not a nasty burning, it's a nice one"** he added encouragingly. Fleur took the glass of fire whiskey, the Orleans native raised it carefully, sniffing it apprehensively before taking a quick (though slightly too large) swig of the stuff. The burning was instantaneous, the warm liquid running down her throat in a comforting manner. She coughed, glass meeting the table once again with a soft clank. Her eyes were watering slightly, but she was laughing, so it wasn't a complete disaster. **"Dieu…" Bill **Laughed at her reaction of the fire whiskey, **"it takes some getting used to"** he laughed, **"are you ok?"** pointing his wand at the empty glass it started to fill with water. "here drink this" and he shoved the water towards her. She still couldn't get over the burning in her mouth. Never again was she trying fire whiskey. It was too potent for her to stomach on a regular basis. What could possibly be the appeal of something quite so vile? Coughing once more, Fleur continued to wrinkle her nose, even as Bill poured her some water and shoved the glass forcefully in her direction. Her Fingers closing quickly around it, she brought the glass to her mouth and downed it in one, the cold liquid suppressing the otherwise unpleasant sensation down her throat. Her Free hand wiped the moisture from her eyes, the blonde haired witch stuck her tongue out mockingly. **"You actually drink zis stuff? It's like….drain cleaner!"** Bill chuckled at her reaction to the fire whiskey. **"it takes a lot of getting used to but the sensation of the burning is worth it, besides I think its a lot stronger than what you are used to"** he smiled her finding himself more at ease with her now. **"have you had enough practise or do you have more questions?"** he asked hoping she did have more because he didn't want to leave just yet. he wanted to know more about her. Fleur looked at the small silver watch on her pale wrist and sighed **"I 'ave not 'ad enough yet mais I must get back to work"** she said with a small frown on her face, she did not want to leave Bill's presence just yet she wanted to know more about him. **"can we arrange to meet again soon?**" she asked hopefully.

Bill frowned as she said she had to leave but smiled slightly and replied **"Of course I'll meet you when ever you want"** he took a piece of parchment and scribbled his address on it, **"Send me an owl when ever you want and I'll meet you whenever you want" **he smiled at her as he watched her fold the parchment and place it in her pocket, she stooped gave him a kiss on the cheek and watched her as she walked out of the pub totally dumbfounded, hoping she would owl him soon.


	2. Chapter 2: A Night of Firsts: T:M

I have a few chapters already written i will uploaded them as i get them done :)

Hope you enjoy.

(FYI: this was has a little bit of mature material at the end but nothing too graphic)

Chapter 2 : A night of Firsts.

It had been a few months since that first English lesson in The Three Broomsticks. Bill had enjoyed getting to know Fleur and realised he had feelings for her and he knew they that weren't going to go away so finally plucked up the courage to ask her on a date and to his surprised she had said yes straight away so now he was petrified, he stood in front of his mirror looking at his reflection wondering how the hell he managed to get such a beautiful woman to go on a date with him. Fidgeting with the bottom of shirt he realised he couldn't do anymore to change the way he looked, he thought he looked alright in his shirt and jeans combo with his favourite dragon hide boots and his lucky dragon fang earring from Charlie he walked through the Burrow to the Kitchen to apparate to the Chinese Lantern where he had arranged to meet fleur at 8pm. He arrived a little earlier and waited outside. He did not want to go in just in case she stood him up, waiting outside was easier if he needed to leave. He was waiting maybe five minutes before he heard a small pop behind him, turning around his hand tightened slightly on the wand in his pocket he smiled and eased the grip on his wand as he saw a vision of pure beauty walking towards him.

Fleur had not stood him up but was there in front of him looking as beautiful as ever in a green shift dress and rose patterned tights. Her arms were covered by a co-ordinating shrug, with her feet enveloped in her most coveted pair of Jimmy Choos. Bill was pleased she had worn heels as she approached he kissed each of her cheeks before pulling a bouquet of Red Calla lilles from behind his back and said **"these are for you"** smiling he watched her expression as she smiled, he knew these were her favourite flowers from all their conversations in the Pub, **"you shouldn't 'ave"** she said looking at the flowers and Bill with a look of wonder on her face. Bill chuckled lightly and replied **"its traditional on the first date to give flowers." **He paused slightly and turned to the restaurant and said **"shall we"** Fleur was in shock at his thoughtfulness and the reminder that this was a date and not a 'lesson' she was able to be herself more here she just nodded and Bill led them into the restaurant and told the host that he had booked a table for two and they followed him to a small table at the back of the restaurant which was quite closed off to others so it was semi-private.

Bill smiled and moved a chair so Fleur could sit down. Fleur smiled as she took her seat thinking about how thoughtful her date was and blushed slightly, Bill took his seat and ordered a bottle of Pinot Noir, a muggle wine he had heard Fleur talking about and smiled at her, he was embarrassed, now they were on a date he had no idea what to say to her. The pause lasted a few minutes in which Fleur just looked a Bill who was looking at the Menu trying to think of something say, Fleur was taking in everything about Bill. Finally Bill broke the silence. **"The weather is nice today isn't it"** he went bright red. He was talking about the weather. The bloody weather: Fleur smiled at him, but didn't laugh, she was just please he had broken the silence. **"Oui****. But 'onestly, chere, eet could 'ave been pouring wit' rain and you'd still 'ave brightened ze day up."** It was a little forward, but so was she. Bluntness was one of her strong suits. Blushing, the blonde looked down to her own menu as Bill when ever more red. Thankfully the moment was broken by the Waiter coming to bring the wine and take their orders, after the Waiter left bill poured them both a glass of wine and he took a sip, it was nice, not as good as fire whiskey or elf made wine but it was still nice stuff bill thought to himself. **"You could Brighten even the darkest of place Fleur"** he chuckled nervously. It had been a long time since he had felt this nervous around a girl. it was these butterflies that made him realise that maybe he might be in trouble here, he was falling for her. He watched that strand of hair falling down again and reached over to move it out of her face for her, grazing her cheek as he did so and he thought to himself. He wasn't falling for her. He HAD fallen for her. Fleur blushed as the strand of hair fell and Bill moved it, she looked into his eyes and felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter and realised that she her feelings towards Bill might be a little stronger than she thought.

A comfortable silence passed between them this time, both of them enjoying the others company and the wine and again Bill broke the silence, **"What is France like?"** he asked **"I've never been before"** he added and smiled as he put down his wine glass and gazed at his date. Fleur grinned widely at the mention of France **"you 'ave never been? Sacre Bleu!!"** she exclaimed before continuing **"France ees very belle, eet is very warm and ze culture ees very different to 'ere. We are not working Sundays and we close our magasins for 2'ours at dinner time. eet ees difficult for me to be away but I love England beaucoup"** Bill watched her face, the expressions she made when talking about France made him realise how hard it much be for her to be here,** "that sounds wonderful "** he said **"no work on a Sunday sounds splendid."** Just then the waiter arrived with their starters and placed them in front of them. Bill sniffed his soup and smiled **"I love Chinese food"** he said as he picked up his spoon and started to eat as fleur did the same "**Oui, Chinese food is tres bon, mais je prefere French food"** she smiled as she continued to eat her soup. "I've not really had French food before, not proper French cuisine anyway" he said as spooned the last of his soup into his mouth. Fleur looked at him shocked slightly, **"French Cuisine ees the best in ze world. Frogs legs 'owever are disgusting"** she wrinkled her nose at the memory of trying them **"but snails are delicious,"** She also finished her soup and smiled over at her Beau. The idea of Frogs legs and snails often disgusted many people though the look on Bill face showed that he was less disgusted, more interested.** "I want to try them; I've tired camel and crocodile while I was in Egypt. They were very nice. But you cannot beat a nice piece of steak."** He chuckled as her expression changed to slightly disgusted at the sound of crocodile. **"Crocodile? "** she asked him. He chuckled **"yeah, it was very nice. A little chewy but nice, Shark is nice as well; I tired that when I went to visit an old friend in Australia. That was an experience and a half"**

Fleur was still shocked by this. He was adventurous, this made the butterflies in her stomach flutter again as the waiter brought over their main courses. Both had a small problem getting used to using chop sticks again but this time they ate in silence. Noodles were a messy affair and required concentration when eating them. After the finished their Noodles Bill spoke again** "I was thinking, rather than getting dessert here, I know this place in the park that does fantastic ice creams if you would prefer to do that, maybe have a walk through the park and by the canal?"** Fleur looked at him and smiled broadly **"zat sounds splendid"** Bill grinned and summoned the waiter and asked for the Bill as it arrived Bill put a £50 note of Muggle money onto the plate and said **"keep the change"** he could not be bothered with all the muggle money, he knew his father would love the change but Bill didn't want to have it on him. He got out of his seat and helped Fleur into her coat and lead the way out, as he did this Fleur took his hand, He turned to smile at her and said **"I'm going to apparate us both there, is that ok?"** She smiled her cheeks a little more red from the wine and nodded and moved closer to him in order for him to apparate them both to the park. With a small pop they Disappeared and then arrived at the park seconds later.

The first thing Fleur saw was the flowers in the flower beds and sun setting as she caught her breath, **"Dieu. C'est mangifiue" **she whispered. Bill smiled at her and said **"I'm glad you like it, this is on of my favourite places. It is so quiet and relaxing, hardly anyone comes here"** he looked around and he was right, there was no-one here tonight. Fleur squeezed his hand slightly and he led the way around the park holding her hand, until he reached the bench he normally sat at when he needed peace and quiet, it was nice being able to share this with Fleur. As they sat on the bench he put his arm over her shoulder and in his free hand he used his wand to conjure ice cream, Blueberry, he knew this was her favourite flavour **"your ice cream mademoiselle" **and he handed her the ice cream. She smiled at him and said **"merci beaucoup" **as she started to eat the ice cream quietly taking in how breath taking this place was. When she finished she rested her head on his arms and sighed content with how things were. Bill smiled at her and just watched her as she lay there on his arms. Minutes passed as they just sat there enjoying the summer evening and enjoying the evening together.

After about 30minutes Bill looked at his watch, it was almost 11pm and they both had work the next morning early, he sighed and Fleur looked at him quizzically. **"what ees ze matter?"** she asked him slightly concerned. **"its 11, and we have work in the morning"** he added watching her face fall as she understood what this meant, **"we can 'ave a slow walk back to ze entrance"** , she said as she stood up taking Bill's hand and pulling him up to stand beside her, her hair fell into her face and Bill smiled at her and moved his hand slowly to move it of the way and brushing his fingers over face slowly and carefully he leaned down and pressed his lips on her soft red lips slowly and softly before pulling his head back up and looked at the expression on Fleur's face, she was shocked.

Bill thought he had done something wrong and immediately said **"Sorry. I've just wanted to do that all night. Sorry"** and he looked at his feet thinking he had blown it but Fleur's face became puzzled. **"what are you sorry for chere?"** she asked **"eef I didn't want you to do zat I would 'ave stopped you"** and to prove what she meant she went onto her tip toes and placed her lips on his, this time it was not as gentle as the last, she kissed him with a passion he had never felt before, their lips moved in synchronisation before she opened her lips and allowed Bill to explore her mouth with his tongue, this was better that fire whiskey. The relief it sent through his body he moved his hands so one was in her hair and other was in at the small of her back pulling her closer to him and her hands were stroking his back and one was on his backside and he felt heat sore through his body heading towards his groin and he found himself moaning slightly against her lips when he realised where this might be heading he pulled away but carefully so not to hurt her feelings, he really wanted to that, but not tonight.

He smiled at the expression as her lips where still pouted a little from where he had pulled away. He leaned down and kissed her once again and stroked her hair **"We best get you home" **he said smiling, **"tomorrow will be a long day at work and you don't to be tired"** Fleur looked a little disgruntled but agreed nevertheless and he apparated them back to her room at The Leaky Cauldron and after another good night kiss they parted for the evening. Bill lay on his bed and smiled to himself at how the date had gone before rolling over and falling to sleep and into dreams of Fleur.


	3. Chapter 3: A Night to Remember: M

*************************************************(WARNING:::: MATURE CONTENT!!!! RATED M!!!!)**************************************************

Chapter 3: A Night to Remember

It was about a week after his first date with Fleur and he was sat in his office long after he should have finished work when an owl came flying through his office window and landed on his desk with a thud, he did not recognise the owl at all but took the letter from it and saw in very small delicate writing, Bill Weasley, Gringotts written on the front of it. Hasting to open it he sat down as he began to read **_"Salut Bill, it is Fleur. I hope you are ok. I have had a horrible day. Just horrible. I was shouted at by lots of people; my maman wants me to come back to France and is angry with me for saying no. She has threatened to never talk to me again if I don't go home. I was wondering if maybe we could meet tonight just to take my mind off what happened. It is ok if you cannot make it. I'll be fine. ~Fleur"_** Bill looked over the letter and saw the small tear patches from where her tears had fallen on the parchment and he closed the letter and it felt like something was ripping at his heart seeing those tears on the parchment.

He didn't even need to think about it, he grabbed his cloak and left work and apparated straight to the leaky cauldron and walked upstairs to Fleur's room and knocked on the door. He heard a small sob from behind the door as the footsteps got closer and closer to the door and he heard the door click as the door and Fleur appeared at the door, her face tear stained from crying, her blonde hair slightly more unkempt and looking almost defeated, she sobbed as she saw Bill standing in the door. **"S-salut B-bill."** She sobbed as she opened the door a little more and Bill rushed forward to take her into his arms, he wrapped them around her tightly and stroked her hair soothingly, **"shhhh. Its ok,"** he whispered against her hair,** "its ok."** He didn't know what else to say, how to comfort her, it was killing him, he wanted the pain to stop for her, he would gladly have taken the pain she was feeling and felt it himself if it stopped her from hurting.

He walked over to a seat and pulled her down so she was sat on his knee and he hugged her close. Fleur sobbed again but this time it was a little steadier than last time and she was gaining some form of control over herself, her breathing was becoming more steady and less erratic and the tears stopped flowing constantly and she just clung onto Bills cloak as she calmed down. Eventually she calmed down and looked at Bill in the eyes and said **"desolee. Eet es 'ard for me. I am not used to shouting. Et ma maman being upset wit me"** Bill wiped away the tear that was moving down her face and said **"what happened at work? I can try and sort it out if it that helps you. Sometimes they don't understand how hard things are for people**" Fleur shivered slightly at Bill's touch but gave a watery smile of gratitude **"you would do zat pour moi?"** she hugged him again before continuing **" Ze Goblin, grip'ok shouted at me for being late but I was not. 'e was early. I arrived on time and 'e shouted at me. Calling me names I did not understand. It was 'orrible." **Bill held her close, he knew full well was Griphook was like and knew he liked to shout at people. **"I will talk to him for you, he does that to everyone, he likes to make people upset and enjoys shouting at people"** he told her as he continued to hold her close to him, feeling her heart rate slow down slightly as she rested her forehead against his and sighed **"merci"** and she leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

This kiss was similar to their first, very soft, very careful. Bill moved his hand to the back of Fleur's head as she started to press more into the kiss, causing Bill's pulse to quicken slightly as she moved her hands, one in his hair and one on his back. He could feel the passion in the kiss quicken as Fleur moved to face him on his lap and She pulled away slightly and murmured **"Je t'aime"** against his lips, hearing that made Bill's heart almost skip a beat, she said she loves him. She loves him. Pulling away himself he moved his lips to her ears and whispered **"I love you too"** and he meant it. Seeing her like this, vunerable and alone, made him realise that he loves her and never wanted to see her like this again, he would do anything to ensure she never hurt like this again. And this was a first for Bill. He had never been in love before. He placed kisses along Fleur's jawline back to her lips as her hands moved to take off his cloak and get to his shirt where she started to unfasten the buttons. She had never done this before but it felt right, she knew it did. They loved each other and this is what lovers did.

Bill shrugged out of his cloak has Fleur worked on the buttons of his shirt. He moved his hands to the front of her top and pulled it up over head breaking the kiss for a moment, he paused looking down to see a delicate black lace bra in which encased her prefect pale breasts and he smiled at her as she finished unfastening his shirt and Fleur looked down at the his well defined body. Bill then wrapped his arms around fleur and stood up, picking her up and kissing her again with a burning passion as he crossed over to Fleur's neat clean bed and lay her down and laid on top of her as her hands laced into his hair he started to move his kisses down her perfect body to her perfectly soft chest where he littered the tops of her chest with small kisses before moving her bra straps down her arms and lifting her carefully in order to unfasten her bra, he had done this a few times before but this time was different. It meant something.

He watched as her bra fell away and revealed two perfectly sized breasts, lowering his head towards her left breast he placed a kiss on it before doing the same to the other before taking her pert nipple into his mouth and devouring it like a hungry man dying of starvation, Fleur let out a quiet moan of pleasure at the feeling over his lips on her breasts and as he moved to the other breast she moved her hands down his back and then pulled them back to his head and repeated this twice as she felt him shiver in pleasure. Bill felt his throbbing member pressing hard against the fabric of his jeans and as he moved further down her body littering it with kisses as he arrived at her skirt, he paused and used his hand and moved it up her leg slowly and teasingly before moving back up her body to kiss her on the lips and he kissed her passionately. He didn't want to go to far but as he was about say something he felt Fleur's hand at his jeans unfastening his belt and buttons on this jeans.

Getting up off her for a moment he stood up and took off his jeans leaving nothing but his black boxer shorts on and a pretty noticeable hard-on pressing on the fabric of his boxers, he went red slightly as Fleur sat up and looked at him. She shuffled further back on the bed so she was leaning against the pillows and Bill followed her up and kissed her on the lips again before saying **"Are you sure you want to do this? it is ok if you don't"** Fleur smiled and she rolled so that she was sat on top of him and leaned down to kiss him again with intense passion. Pulling away from his lips she said **"oui, mais I 'ave not done zis before." **And she blushed slightly. Bill smiled at her and rubbed his fingers over the blush on her cheek before whispering to her **"I'll be careful"** he placed his hands on her waist and worked them down towards her skirt and unfastened the zip before rolling over again moving down her body to remove her skirt, as he took off her skirt he revealed sexy black lace French panties, placing a kiss on her mound he could feel just how wet she was and this caused his length to twinge slightly under its cover.

Bill placed his hand over her panties and rubbed against her slightly causing Fleur to squirm under his touch, not because she didn't like it but because she was craving more. Realising what she wanted Bill slowly removed her panties and threw them onto the floor before rubbing two fingers down between her legs, teasing her slightly before slowing pushing one finger into her and moving it around causing Fleur's to moan again and her breathing to become more erratic, he smiled and placed a kiss on her lips before entering another finger into and he began to fuck her genteelly with his fingers so she could get used to feeling, adding another finger he began to move them around a little more. She moaned loudly and cried out slightly **"mon dieu"** Bill smiled and moved back over her removing his fingers from her and kissed her on the lips with furious need, wanting, needing to be inside her before he exploded Fleur seemed to have the same idea and she moved her hands to his boxers and pulled them off in one swift movement.

Bill kissed her more genteelly this time and whispered **"if you want me to stop just say and I will"** as he moved himself carefully towards her entrance and pushed forward carefully, meeting her resistance but thrusting carefully into her. He felt her tighten around him and heard her intake of breath as he broke through the resistance insider her. **"am I hurting?"** he asked not wanting to hurt her. **"Non,"** she whispered back. **"plus"** she whispered again, Bill slowly started to thrust in out of her, being careful not hurt her but he felt her loosen around him as she got used to him being there and he heard Fleur's breathing become more erratic and her moans of pleasure at every thrust that he started moving a little harder and a little faster into her, his own breathing becoming more erratic and he felt her fingers digging into his back slightly the harder he thrust into her.

**"Gods Fleur"** Bill moaned in her ear and she moaned loudly in response, this was bringing him close the edge. He felt her start to spasam around his length and he moaned into her ear **"cum for me mon amour. Please." **it was hear him almost beg that sent Fleur over the edge, screaming his name she felt herself become close and tighten around Bill and she dug her nails into his side drawing a little blood, the mixture of pain and the feel of her orgasm that sends him over the edge. Shaking violently he spills his seed into her **"Merlin."** He pants and he pulls out of her, his member slowly coming more flaccid and he lies beside Fleur and kisses her and pulls him close and using his wand which was near by summons a blanket and draps it around them and kisses fleur on the head. **"that was amazing."** He mutters against her. Fleur beamed at him, her head on his chest. **"oui, je sais"** she responded smiling. **"I am feeling much 'appier now."** and places a kiss on his chest before snuggling further into his chest and falling asleep after she mutters **"je t'aime". **Bill smiled and looked down at Fleur and whispers **"I love you too" **yawning he streches and succumbs to sleep. Happier than ever before.


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning after: T

a/n: I am not JK Rowling no matter how much I wish I was, I do not own any part of Harry Potter and do this purely for my own pleasure. Please do not sue me, I'm a student, I don't own anything, : ) on that note. I hope you enjoy the next Chapter and I look forward to your reviews.

(Sorry this one is a bit shorter than the rest)

**********  
Chapter 4: The Morning after.

Bill had been lying there awake for about half an hour remembering the events of the night before and grinning to himself whilst Fleur slept quietly and peacefully on his chest, he looked down at the Sleeping beauty on his chest and couldn't believe how lucky he was, this wonderful and beautiful woman actually loved him. He felt her stir against his chest and her eyes fluttered open, Bill smiled at her before saying **"Morning beautiful"** he went slightly flushed saying this but chuckled lightly as he saw Fleur go red in the face also as she squeaked **"Salut Chere."** As she tried to hide her face which she felt her face becoming redder as she spoke, very much aware that she had no clothes on. **"Did you sleep well?"** he asked her watching her curiously as she was trying to hide her face. **"What's the matter?"** he asked slightly worried. **"oui, I slept bon"** came her quiet response. **"et je suis dessolée" **she muttered this so quietly Bill had a hard time hearing. **"What are you sorry for?" ** he asked, he was very confused now.

Bill moved his hands and lifted her face so he was looking in her eyes; her face was almost scarlet from blushing so much. **"For last night"** her voice was so quiet now Bill was straining his ears in order to here her. **"For last night? Do you regret it?"** he felt his face fall and a sick feeling in his stomach and he moved slightly and looked away from her feeling as if his world was caving in. Fleur looked shocked at his words, and dragged herself up closer to him as he moved away **"Dieu Non! Ees zat what you zink? Zat I regret it…"** she exclaimed her voice much louder now, though her face was still very flushed. Bill stared at his hands, **"well… you were apologising I figured that might be why. Given the circumstances…"** he muttered still unable to look at her. Fleur moved further up the bed and looked into his eyes. **"Merde non, eet was…Zat was…wow"** Bill looked at her and smiled a little **"Really? Then why were you apologising?" ** He asked curiously. Fleur felt some of the colour come back to her face and she explained **"for ze crying, for pouncing on you."** Bill chuckled, **"Don't apologise for being upset, you cannot help that… and as for pouncing on me. You can do that anytime you want"** Fleur grinned at this and whispered **"Deal"** before kissing him on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5: Give them time: T

Usual statements, as much as I wish I opened a part of Harry Potter, I do not. Sadly, this is just for fun. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review and tell me if there is anything else you want to see in this story and I'll do my best to include them.

* * *

Chapter 5: Just give them time.

Bill and Fleur had been dating for about a month now. One blissful amazing month, Bill had never been happier for as long as he could remember and Fleur was just radiant. They managed to keep it professional at work, asides from the quickie last week in Bill's office. Bill found it amazing how much they seemed to want each other, they were acting like love struck teenagers rather then adults they were supposed to be. Both of them were lying in bed having spent the night together, it was the weekend which made it easier, Bill didn't needed to "fuck and leave" as Fleur graciously put it one night as he was leaving to go home in case his mother wondered where he was, he knew he was going to have to tell them eventually, he hated to lying to his mother as to where he was spending his weekends. The sun was coming in through the window of Fleur's room when he woke up from a particularly good dream about the night before. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes he smelt coffee and heard a sing-song voice chime **"morning mon amour"** from across the room, Bill knew immediately it was Fleur, who else would call him my love in such a beautiful language. She was sat at the very small table with coffee in one hand the prophet in the other, she looked even more beautiful than normal as she was wearing his shirt, Bill stood up from the bed in nothing but his boxers, he was a bit confused, he didn't remember putting them back on, he shrugged it off and walked over to his Beau and kissed her good morning **"Good Morning cherie, how did you sleep"** he smirked playfully as he sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee **"very well"** she replied with a twinkle in her eyes that always knocked the wind out of him and he beamed. **"I was t'inking, 'ow aboot a trip to 'ogsmede today? Eet 'as been too long since I was zere"** she smiled, she had loved Hogsmede, it was on of the best things about the Triwizard tournament, they didn't have anything like that back in France, Bill thought about it for a second, he hadn't been to Hogsmede in ages. **"Why not? I have not been in ages." **Fleur beamed at him, kissed him and glided into the bathroom to get ready.

It was lunch time before Fleur was ready to leave, apparently her hair did not want to stay straight, and after a few select French curse words which amused Bill immensely she had opted to just put it up. Announcing that she was ready Bill smiled and thought to himself, "_thank god. I never realised girls too this long to get ready"_ Fleur hugged into him as they spun on the spot and disappeared with a pop and reappeared with another pop at the bottom of the main street in Hogsmede, it was busier than normal but Bill just smiled, the weather was just as nice here as it had been in London, but you could tell that winter was drawing closer. Fleur smiled at Bill and detangled herself from him and place a hand in his and they walked up the main street together. They had gotten as far as the Three Broomsticks when they both heard a shout **of "OH MY GOD! BILL!!!" **a haze of red hair blazed past as a young girl flung her arms around Bill, Fleur looked flabbergasted but Bill just smiled and chuckled **"Hello Ginny."** As she took her arms off from around Bill, Fleur could see the resemblance now; this was obviously Bill's sister. **"What are you doing here?!"** she demanded still beaming at her brother and not paying attention to Fleur and as Bill opened his mouth to speak there was another chorus of **"Bloody Hell Bill! What the ruddy hell you doing here?"** both Bill and Fleur turned and saw 5 people walking towards them, three of them had Red hair, Fleur recognised them all immediately, it was Harry, Hermione, Ron and the Twins. _"Wonderful"_ fleur thought _"z'ere goes my plans for a quiet day wif Bill"_ Bill just smiled at everyone and flushed a little, this is NOT how he imagined introducing Fleur to everyone, in the middle of Hogsmede, he had wanted to tell him parents first. Bill cleared his throat and spoke **"well, me and Fleur fancied a day out in Hogsmede"** and then attempting to change the subject he added **"I didn't realise it was a Hogsmede weekend." **Fleur felt her face redden as 6 pairs of eyes turned to look at her, Ron flushed bright red and nearly tripped over his own feet which caused Hermione to scowl, Ginny's face fell a little whereas the Twins and Harry beamed at her **"Salut"** she said simply with a small wave. Fred, George, Harry and Ron all said **"Hello Fleur"** back whereas Ginny and Hermione just gave a weak smile. Fred turned to Bill beaming and said **"I take it more than just English lesson's then"** and George started laughing as Bill felt himself go bright red **"No. it was English lessons. At first."** Fred just smiled as Ron managed to find his voice again **"I can't believe mum hasn't told us before now"** it was this that sobered Bill's face up a little, _"mum's gonna kill me"_ he thought _"I wanted to tell her first"___** "well… mum doesn't know yet. I wanted to tell her first but seen as you lot know now can you please not tell her"** he pleaded. Ginny looked like she was going to explode, though Bill didn't seem to understand why. Harry and Ron were both sort of staring at Fleur who felt very uncomfortable and just nodded at Bill as Fred and George said in unison **"the secrets safe with us"** and they beamed up at their older brother. **"we're off for a butterbeer if you want to join us"** Hermione said politely, half hoping they would say No, she didn't want to have to watch Ron stare at Fleur and she knew it would just annoy Bill to watch his youngest brother oogling his girlfriend. **"Merci 'ermione but I t'ink we were 'eaded to 'oneydukes et dervish and bangs"** Bill just nodded, as much as he loved his family he wanted to spend today with Fleur. Hermione just smiled but Harry and Ron both looked a little crestfallen, Bill hugged his sister again and then hugged his brother's before they parted he promised to write to them soon and that he would see them at Christmas. As they walked off Fleur looked worried, Bill stopped and looked into her eyes and asked **"Knut for your thoughts?"** Fleur sighed, **"your soeur, I don't t'ink she likes me."** Her shoulders slumped forward, Bill moved closer to her, lifted her face and kissed her genteelly, **"Ginny is my little sister, she looks up to me, she seems to think that no girl will ever be good enough for me"** he hoped this would make Fleur feel better but her face fell again, **"she will never like me zen, ees zat what you saying?"** Bill shook his head **"no that's not what I am saying" ** he bent down and hugged her and whispered **"just give them time, they will soon love you as much as I do, just give them time"** Fleur beamed.


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas: K:T

**Hey guys! Sorry its been a while since I posted but life got in the way, had to pack and stuff for I am moving back home in two days xD anyway I'd like to thank you for the reviews.**

**I would just like to say, this is partially AU, the previous chapter especially, when Bill and Fleur meet his family in Hogsmede, that is totally made up, I wanted them to find out first, by accident, and I know Harry is not normally affected by Fleur however he has not seen her for a while and when he first met her he was affected by her, and he is affected by her in the HBP prince. **

**I don't own these characters or any part of the HP franchise, I just wish I did.**

Chapter 6: Christmas.

_December 16__th__ 1995_

_Salut Bill._

_I hope you are well. I arrived safely back in Orleans, my maman was happy to see me, I was happy to see her also, my sister Gabrielle is making me insane, she keeps asking if I have seen Harry. She is obsessed I thinks. It is strange being back in France, it has been so long since I was last here, my papa is happy, he walks about the house singing Christmas songs but he cannot sing! It is horrible! My friends from school are taking me out tomorrow, they want to hear about my adventures in England, It is nice that I will see them tomorrow, I have missed them lots. But I must say it is very strange not speaking English everyday. I am hoping that this is good English, my papa has helped me a little, he is better at writing in English than I am, he has corrected my spelling for me. I hope things are good at The Burrow and your family._

_Je t'aime_

_Fleur x_

_**December 19**__**th**__** 1995**_

_**Fleur,**_

_**I am sorry it has taken me a few days to reply, there has been an accident! My dad was attacked while working, he is in st mungo's now! He is very ill. I am pretty much always at the hospital. My mum is very upset as are the others, Percy hasn't even asked how dad is, I am going to hit him next time I see him, he is being a stupid idiot! Things are just stressful, Ginny and Ron are really shook up as is Harry, he spends most of his time hiding, Hermione arrives today and were hoping she can sort him out. Dad is ok now, we think, he just won't stop bleeding every-time they change his bandages. We're hoping he will be out for Christmas. I am sorry this is such a short letter, I did not want you to think I had forgotten about you, I will write a longer one next time, I promise. How was seeing your friends.**_

_**Love Bill x**_

_December 21__st__ 1995_

_Bill,_

_Mon Dieu! I hope you papa is ok! I was starting to wonder if something had happened, I am pleased to know he is ok and getting better. You need to ignore Percy, he is an idiot, he will soon see he was wrong and come back to you all, being very sorry. I hope Harry is better now, Hermione has a way with those boys, she always has them under control, she is very good. I hope your papa is home for Christmas, it would be hard if he was not, I hope your maman is ok, I know she must be very worried about him. Seeing my friends was good, Estelle is engaged, so we talked about weddings most of the night, it was nice to see them again, however I drank too much, I am not used to the wine again. It was weird talking about things that were not school. They asked about England and I told them about you. I must go, maman wants help with the dinner, I hope everything it ok, I wish I was there to help you, I miss you._

_Fleur xx_

_**December 23**__**rd**__** 1995**_

_**Salut,**_

_**Well, dad won't be out of the hospital for Christmas but we are going to go visit him on Christmas day, he is getting better. Percy is not an idiot. He is a tool, I'm disappointed in him, I never thought he would do this. Harry seems to have come around now which is good, Hermione is here and things seem to have calmed down. Mum is handling it well, she was shocked to say the least but she is managing as well as she always has, my mum is an amazing woman for just coping, though I doubt she has much choice, she is being strong for the twins, Ron and Ginny. It must be strange seeing your friends engaged, I lost touch with a lot of my school friends when I went to Egypt but a lot of them are all settled down with families, I am one of the last I think, it will just be the start of your friends settling down and getting married, the rest will follow no doubt. What did you tell them about? I am curious. I wish you were here as well but I think it would give mum a breakdown, especially as the Twins kept their word and haven't told her. I'll introduce you to her in the new year, after she has had a chance to calm down. I miss you too.**_

_**Joyeux Noel! **_

_**Bill x**_

_December 25__th__ 1995_

_Joyeux Noel!_

_Merci for the necklace, it is beautiful, I hope your Christmas is well, I know you will be visiting your papa today, so I hope that he is ok. Christmas is going well here, Gabrielle loved the honeydukes and zonko products though maman is not happy with the jokes, she has pulled a few on her already. I have just had my Christmas dinner it was magnifque! I hope you have enjoyed your day and that your family are all happy. I get to see you soon! I am happy._

_Fleur x_

_**December 27**__**th**__** 1995**_

_**Salut ma cherie!**_

_**Christmas was good! Thank you for the books, though I will need your help translating them, too much French for me! My dad is much better and is getting out today! So he will be back to celebrate the new year with us. Remus and Tonks are coming as well, it will be nice to seem them as well, it has been so long since I have seen people. I am pleased you liked the necklace, I was not sure if it would be to your taste or not. I am pleased Gabrielle liked her gift as well, you didn't tell her I chose the Zonko products. I don't want her to hate me before I've even met her. Mum made me the custom Weasley jumper, I love them, there so comfortable, though not too stylish, I'm just sat in my room wearing it eating a load of my mum's homemade mince pies, I've sent some to you with this letter. The family is awesome though. Fred and George are driving mum up the wall again, Ron is just Ron, and Ginny has been in the garden a lot more lately but things are good. Anyway mum is shouting at me for some reason I best say A bientot and I hope you enjoy the pies.**_

_**Bill x**_

_December 29__th__ 1995_

_Hello my love,_

_Those mince pies were very strange, I did not think they would be sweet, but they were very nice, maman came in as I was opening and she loves them. She wants the recipe! Maman doesn't know you picked out the zonko products, I said the sales lady did. Though maman cannot wait to meet you. I have seen your Weasley's jumpers they are very nice, very warm as well. I wore the one you left at my apparatement, when you went to work and I was off. It is only 4days until I see you again. I am very excited, I miss you. but I have loved being back in France, my sister is now starting to annoy me though, she won't leave me alone!! Say hello to everyone for me. I must go, it is dinner time._

_See you soon. Fleur x_

_**December 31**__**st**__** 1995**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**It will be 1996 now, it's strange, the year is over! It has been a good year. Things are in full swing over here. Dad's on the wine, which is usually a laugh and Charlie is home as well which is awesome! I've missed him so much, mum went mad at his hair but Ginny calmed her down, I swear she has a problem with mine and Charlie's hair, she keeps threatening to cut our hair. Tonks is pretty drunk as well, her and Charlie were dancing around the living room like maniacs when I left them to come up here. Parties at the Burrow are always good fun, hopefully next year you will be here for one. The twins have been trying to sneak firewhiskey but mum caught then, and shouted a lot but it's the same every year, you think she would let them know since they are age but, c'est la vie. I hope your New year celebrations have been good! I am back to work tomorrow, fun times. Especially if Tonks and Charlie have anything to do with getting me drunk, there a proper double act them two, its always a good laugh. I best get back down stairs now. Happy new year again. See you in two days!**_

_**Bill x**_

_2__nd__ January 1996_

_Salut!_

_I am not sure why I am replying since I am seeing you in a few hours but I thought you would like to get an owl at work containing nice things rather than work. New year in France was good! Papa had a party with my friends from school, he tried to stop me coming back to England but I told him I was coming back regardless, I think he misses me too much sometimes, I will go back and visit them soon. I would like to take you with me to France, to show you my life there, show you my school and my family home, I think England is my home now, but they do say "home is where the heart is" and my heart is with you so home is England. I hope you did not suffer too much from the alcool, and I would love to have seen your papa drunk, it would have been very funny. I bet Charlie had a great time, he will miss you too. I just got back to my room, it is so small, I forgot, I cannot wait to see you chere, in fact I am going to get ready to come see you now._

_Je t'aime._

_Fleur x_

**I got stuck with this one, I wanted to jump ahead a little bit, don't hate me for it. I know it's a pretty awful chapter I am sorry. I promise the next one will be much better! I just had major writers block and this is all my darn brain came up with!!!**


End file.
